tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Batman: Smack in the Middle
"Smack in the Middle" is the second episode of season one of the live-action superhero fantasy series Batman. The episode was directed by Robert Butler with a teleplay written by Lorenzo Semple, Jr. It was produced by William Dozier. The episode first aired on ABC on Wednesday, January 12th, 1966 at 7:30 pm. The series stars Adam West and Burt Ward as the caped crusaders Batman and Robin, who are also known by their civilian identities, Bruce Wayne and Dick Grayson. The series also stars Alan Napier as Bruce's trusty butler, Alfred, Neil Hamilton as Commissioner Gordon, Stafford Repp as Chief O'Hara and Madge Blake as Aunt Harriet Cooper. Synopsis Picking up from the previous night's episode in the Batcave, Batman's attempts to contact Robin are met with futility; alerted by Alfred Pennyworth about Aunt Harriet's having a fit on noticing their beds weren't slept in, Batman tells him to put her at ease by saying they're spending the night at his uncle's house. Meanwhile, the Riddler's "operation" on Robin involved only the making of a plastic surgery cast from Robin's masked face, used to make a perfect "Robin" disguise for Molly. After enticing Batman with a couple of clues, Riddler and Molly (as Robin) lead Batman on a chase outside the abandoned turtle mill at Orleans Cove before their Rolls-Royce is damaged by the Batray. The Riddler makes his escape as Molly tricks Batman into taking her into the Batcave. There, Batman spots the defect in the mask caused by the straws they gave Robin through which to breathe. An unmasked Molly, after making an unsuccessful attempt to shoot Batman, tries to escape; Batman chases her to the top of the atomic pile (used to power the Batmobile), where she lets go of Batman's hand and falls to her death. Batman rescues the true Robin and tells him that Molly is dead, but the Riddler manages to escape to the Moldavian Pavilion, where a gathering will honor the famous Mammoth of Moldavia, which is stuffed with used, yet priceless Moldavian postage stamps. The Riddler plans to steal the mammoth, and so he drenches the pavilion with nitrous oxide, dresses in a green and pink tuxedo costume and elephant mask which conceals his gas mask, and entertains the guests with a few jokes until everyone has fallen unconscious from laughter. The Riddler and the Mole Hill mob blast a hole through the floor and make ready to steal the priceless pachyderm when Batman and Robin leap out from inside the elephant and subdue the mob; whilst The Riddler runs for the man hole and leaps into it. Batman leaps after him, and Riddler shoots at him, misses, and hits a tank of noxious oxide causing it to explode, but not before Batman takes cover. The Riddler's body isn't recovered, so it's assumable he will live to plague Gotham City another day, but not if Batman and Robin can help it. Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Stars Uncredited Cast Notes & Trivia * This is the second part of a two-part episode. * This episode is included on disc one of the Batman: The Complete Television Series DVD boxset collection, as well as the Batman: The Complete Television Series Blu-ray collection. * Actress Jill St. John is given a "Special Guest" credit in this episode. * Actor Frank Gorshin, who plays the Riddler, is credited as the "Special Guest Villain" in this episode. * Actor Michael Fox is credited in this episode, but actually only appeared in the previous episode, "Hi Diddle Riddle". * Actor Damian O'Flynn is credited in this episode, but actually only appeared in the previous episode, "Hi Diddle Riddle". * Actor Jack Barry is credited in this episode, but actually only appeared in the previous episode, "Hi Diddle Riddle". * Second appearance of the Riddler. Although it appears as if the Riddler perishes in this episode, he will turn up time and time again to plague Batman. * Final appearance of Molly; dies in this episode. This is one of those rare occasions when a character actually dies on the series. Allusions * Bloopers Incongruities * Molly's Robin disguise may have been a little too accurate in terms of detail. Unless there is more to Molly than what the viewer has been told, the costume should probably not include the bat-bulge. * Batman drives like a damn maniac! For someone who is always lecturing Robin about buckling up and safety-first, he doesn't seem to heed his own advice. In the scene where the Riddler and the disguised Molly are watching him through binoculars, Batman is driving the Batmobile down the center line of a winding two-lane highway, and swerving between both lanes. Quotes * The Riddler: I must say, this youth's face makes an excellent impression. * Molly: You sure are a card, Riddler. * The Riddler: Yes, my pretty. In this little game, I'm the Ace of Trumps. .... * Robin: Don't fall for it, Batman. It sounds too easy! I'll get myself out of this the same way I got in it! .... * The Riddler: Did you hear about Greta Garbo? She dreamed one night she sprinkled 6 boxes of grass seed in her hair and woke up moaning: "I vant to be a lawn!" * Batman: If this gas ignites, it'll blow you to Kingdom Come, you venal viper! .... * Batman: The joke's on you, Riddler! * Robin: When is a donkey spelled with one letter?! When it's "U"! ... * Molly: What?! You mean you saw through my disguise? * Batman: A criminal always makes one mistake, Molly. Those straws you gave Robin to breathe through? I spotted the defect in the mask instantly. That was the one hole in your plan. * Molly: Well, there are going to be some holes in you, Batman! (tries to fire gun, but it doesn't work). * Batman: Foolish girl. You were so bent on your murderous scheme you failed to notice... in the Batmobile, I burned off your revolver's firing pin with a hidden bat-laser beam. .... * Batman: Poor deluded girl. If only she had let me save her. What a terrible way to go-go. See also External Links * * * * * * References Gallery Batman (1966) 1x02 001.jpg Batman (1966) 1x02 002.jpg Batman (1966) 1x02 003.jpg Batman (1966) 1x02 004.jpg Batman (1966) 1x02 005.jpg Batman (1966) 1x02 006.jpg Batman (1966) 1x02 007.jpg Batman (1966) 1x02 008.jpg Batman (1966) 1x02 009.jpg Batman (1966) 1x02 010.jpg Batman (1966) 1x02 011.jpg Batman (1966) 1x02 012.jpg Batman (1966) 1x02 013.jpg Batman (1966) 1x02 014.jpg Batman (1966) 1x02 015.jpg Batman (1966) 1x02 016.jpg ---- Category:1966/Episodes